A Week Stuck with You
by gathrun
Summary: With the academy's doom,Mikan,Koko,Youichi and the Hot4 stumbled being employed in a controversial hotel owned by the mysterious family of Tomodachis...
1. The Big Explosion of Human Excreta

**

* * *

**

.:..:.Guides.:..:.

**Bold sentences enclosed in quotation marks:. .:screams**

**Bold sentences not enclosed in quotation marks:. .:thoughts**

**oXoXo**

"What?!" screamed all the students after Narumi's sudden announcement.

"I said, the pop quiz is cancelled and everybody... EVERY BODY should proceed to the meeting room NOW!"

It was about four in the afternoon when all the students from youngest to the oldest were called to the meeting hall for urgent news. As all classes left their rooms, whispers were fast increasing until the once quiet lines turned into a curiosity built mob with pupils pushing and screaming here and there. Students flooded the huge corridors leading to the meeting place and even he supervising teachers Narumi, Jinno, Noda and Misaki all were strangled in the wild knots until spiral marks stirred their eyes.

At last, when everybody had seated, the poor, messy teacher Narumi abruptly jumped on top of the nearest and widest table, couldn't wait for the stage anymore.

"Ok, everybody, listen!" he yelled as he fixed his collar.

"Mr. Narumi! Observe formality and use the stage!" the principal yelled at him, his tie choking him. They were like sardines in the small and unlit meeting room!

"Not necessary!" he answered, trying to overpower the noisy students, "Alright!! Everybody, quiet!"

The whole room continued to go wild and nobody seemed to listen. With so much effort, the other advisers followed what Mr. Narumi did and climbed the tables, screaming to he op of their lungs, but to no avail... until...

"**SHUT UP OR ALL OF YOU **_**BOYS **_**WILL RECEIVE A KISS FROM ME!!**"

As if Mr. Narumi cast a dreadful spell on them, all boys hushed with eyes flooded in fear, yet the girls cheered even more with hearty eyes.

"Let us kiss you!" they yelled with blushes, "Let us kiss you, Teacher!!"

Narumi turned to them and flipped his eyelashes, "Mr. _**Jinno **_will take care of you girls!"

"The horror..." Tsubasa murmured as his spine tingled.

Everyone turned to the electrifying teacher who stood on the farthest table, holding his wand which emitted bluish sparks at the end, his face filled with wrinkling signs of dying age.

When they were assured that none of the two were joking, all dropped dead silent.

"What could it be this time?" asked a bespectacled boy standing below Narumi.

"An incident," the teachers answered, "You see, the main pipes of our school's sewage.er... are..."

"Hurry on it, Narumi!" the principal cried with chattering teeth, "Not much time!"

"They're needed to be fixed! They've aged and weakened so we've called on the repairmen. But unfortunately it would take time and I think we'd require everyone of you to pack up ALL your things tonight, for we're leaving the school for a while. We shall return when the repairing is done."

"What's a sewage pipe?" Mikan, a little brunette who wasn't listening, whispered without listening.

"Stupid. It's where all the school's icky stuff go through, heading to the black storage," Hotaru, her best friend replied in lower than a whisper.

"What's the black storage?"

"Septic tank."

"What's-"

"Alright! Let Mr. Narumi talk!!" Mr. Misaki helped when everyone got noisy again as they all went excited for the moving out of the academy issue.

"My dear students," Mr. Narumi called with a pleasant smile as if he would say a verse from the Bible, and he took out a white board and illustrated a sort of like blue print of the school's sewage system.

"This is a highly red alert matter. This pipe here does all the sucking of the **-tit-** and other dirty stuff out of the septic tank to avoid it from getting... er... too crowded. Yet, sad to say, it's been malfunctioning a bit due to old age... so it needs to be fixed. **OTHERWISE **if you won't cooperate, we'll all be drowning in human waste 'coz the academy's septic tank is about to burst any minute allowing every **-tit- **to flow even through the very faucets of your individual three-star bathrooms." (pause as he closed the cap of his marker and faced the dumbfounded students, "Any questions?"

SILENCE...

"Well? What're we waitingfor?!" a student yelled, almost causing a commotion when...

"Hold it... hold it..." the fat principal had finally succeeded in reachingthe stage and grabbed the microphone. "Everyone calm down. According to the repairmen, the tank still has one free discharge space before it would errupt below us. Lucky for me... I mean you, your alert teachers are fast enough to gather everyone... so, do not panic! You could all safely pack your things and call your parents or guardians to fetch you... provided that all of us would be patient to avoid using the toilets from this moment till we fix the matter," he explained with a cheery smile as students slowly nodded their heads and sighed with relief.

"Chweeeeeeng... ng... ng... CLOG!" a toilet bowl's flushing sound suddenly echoed all throughout the silent room as all pale heads turned to the only restroom present.

As its door slowly opened, it revealed the dim and sweaty face of an auburn-red haired rock star... it was the evil Reo Mori!!

"Whoo!! That was a relief!" he snickered with an evil glare, he turned to the principal and spitted, "You were saying? Wahahahahahaha!!"

After every student realized what Reo Mori had just done( he peed on the toilet bowl), all their eyes shot back on stage for more sweet and calming words from their principal, but found no more principal on stage!

"That's it! We're doomed... **SO LONG SUCKERS!!**" the fat adult principal who was now exiting the door yelled.

"**PANIC!!**"

"We're doomed!"

"The door! The door!!"

It was a ruckus scene as thousands of students squeezed themselves through the teensy weensy door and zoomed to their rooms! Some only grabbed what were easily seen, while others didn't even bother pack anymore and just ran across the wide fields to the huge gates of the reputed academy which in seconds, shall turn into a big dump of filthy **-tit-**.

"Let us out! Let us out!!" students screamed, scrambling along the locked gates.

After a while, it flew open, thus students made their wasy out at last!

"Do you really think this place'll be filled with..." Mikan panted when she reached the outside of the academy. she was supposed to be talking to her best friend Hotaru... yet when she turned , no Hotaru was there beside her!

"Hotaru? Uf! Hotaru?"

The scene was wild with students pushing opposite her direction, but Mikancontinued, craning her head for a raven haired girl that was left behind. Her eyes scrambled on each moving objest beside her, Nonoko, Sumire, Anna, even Yuu was there, but again... no Hotaru.

"Oh no! Hotaru!!"

"Mikan?!" Ruka, her blonde haired friend yelled at her, grabbing his friend's waist when she tried to go back, "Are you crazy?!" he asked, panicking and blushing at the same time as he held her, "The building's..."

"Someone's left behind! I need to help!"

"The place will-"

"I don't care!"

"Mikan!" he stopped her, dragging her to follow the mob, yet Mikan finally pushed him away, "My best friend's still in there!!" and with that, Ruka finally lost her.

-

"Hotaru..." Ruka whispered to himself with a worried face, his blushes all gone. For a while, he stopped breathing, and in another second, he ran after the brunette.

-

Mikanran toward the building's direction, her ears deaf to the screams of students around her. What was left in her mind was the determination of finding her best friend as a scene of her best friend helplessly swimming a pile of gooey **-tit- **came to her thoughts.

Mikan's thought... **I know I hate -tit-... It may be smelly and icky... but Hotaru... I WILL look for you! **(action movie music plays as she runs nearer)... **I will, Hotaru!! No matter what. I'm not leaving till I find...**

"Where're you heading, idiot?" a cold, familiar voice came into her ears.

"Na... Na..." she whispered as her steps, slowing down till she came to a halt. It was Natsume, standing before her. He seemed to have just exited the academy bulding and he was carrying what sort of looked like a long bag on hi shoulder.

"Natsume! We've got to save... Hotaru?"

It wasn't a bag! What Natsume was carrying on his shoulders wasn't a bag al all, but actually... Hotaru!

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Natsff--"

"Shut up and let's go!" he yelled, grabbing Mikan's left pigtail as they both scurried back to the entrance gate.

It was just that time when Mikan had realized the odor that had just burst into the air! When she looked back, running, the view of her beloved school turned to a blur with greenish or yellowish methane gas dancing in its atmosphere...

"Hotaru's saved but... My school... my poor school... it's... gone... Now, where would I go?"

-end-

**oXoXo**

Ladies and gentlemen, gathrun's back! I'm back! And I'm happy to present to you this new fic as a blow out for "A Summer Stuck with You"'s birthday! Teehee... So how was it?

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Actually I'm quite nervous... I sure wish you'd appreciate this as much as the first one... so... should I continue?


	2. The Outer Side of School

An hour after the great eruption, all students went directly to the nearest hospital and were cured. Before the teachers left them (to tend to other important matters on fixing their school), it was decided that the students would all wait for their fetchers there.

Since it was already late, they were forced to shelter in the hospital, some waiting for their fetchers, while others, a miracle.

Why could it be called a miracle? Well, it's maybe because of the mere fact that some of the academy's students are already orphans, and with their only home's destruction, where could they go home now? And you might ask "Why didn't they remind the teachers about that?", well, they were concerned about the other troubles their teachers should pay attention to.

And by the time the clock struck ten, only nine students were left glancing at the hospital's clock attached to the cream painted wall of the waiting room.

"Natsume..." little Youichi murmured as he tugged on Natsume's collar. He was sitting on Natsume's lap and was glancing at the clock which he didn't even understand, "It's six-thirty already. Let's eat breakfast. I'm hungry."

"It's ten in the evening, Youichi. And you just ate," Natsume replied in a very low whisper without even looking away from what he was reading.

"Excuse me, sir," A tall male nurse came in with a conceited face," I believe visiting hours would be over in less than ten minutes."

"Oh, but we're not visiting anyone in here, Sir," Yuu explained calmy, pushing his glasses into place, "Everyone else's left and we're just waiting for-"

"Oh, so you may leave now." he groaned at them with his nose stuck high up in the air.

Surprised, Tsubasa jumped to his feet, "So that means we should leave just like that?" Tsubasa asked, stomping his feet off the sofa.

Natsume's eyes glanced up from his five hundred-leaf manga for a few seconds to stare at the airy nurse, and then went back reading with Youichi still complaining on his lap.

"I'm afraid yes, sir," the man replied and after that, he turned to leave yet Mikan's small voice came in the scene.

"But, Mister, can't we stay a little longer? You see, our teachers haven't come back yet. We promise we'll leave as soon as they arrive," Mikan pleaded with nervous eyes she tried to hide.

"This isn't an orphanage. It's a place for sick people. I could see you have no injuries that would claim us responsible to take care of you. There are rules, Miss, and that includes no other people should stay here unless you have a patient admitted. And besides, there're no longer any patients who are students from your academy in here," he said firmly as he clutched his medical board, "They all left."

**Oh no... It's... It's nearly midnight, where... where would I go? Grandpa's place is too far and...** Mikan thought as her knees weakened. "I couldn't accept Mrs. Imai's offer... She's busy... I know," she said to herself when she remembered the time Hotaru's mom arrived at the hospital to fetch her unconscious daughter.

_**"...why don't you stay with us for the mean time?..."**_she remembered Mrs. Imai's voice not an hour ago before she left.

"Mikan," Ruka called. He was sitting beside her and he quite understood how nervous and confused Mikan was on how to go home at that late.

Natsume's eyes glanced up from the manga again. He was now secretly eying Ruka. (BTW, seating arrangement on the sofa... Natsume with Youichi on his lap then Mikan and last was Ruka with bunny on his lap)

"If you want, you could borrow Eagle and go to your Grandpa tonight. I won't mind," Ruka offered with a smile, "If you want you could kee-"

"Don't be ridiculous," Natsume cut in, "With Reo still out there would you trust her with just a bird to bring her home?!"

"No shouting please-"

"Shut up," Natsume grunted at the nurse as he stood up in a flash, "We're leaving."

And with that, he snatched Mikan's hand(cradling Youichi at the same time) and walked fast to the main door of the small hospital and stopped, turning to the others.

"Are you coming or not?"

"Who us?" Tsubasa asked as the others remained dumbfounded.

**oXoX**

"So, what's the big plan great Natsume?" Tsubasa asked as he slapped Natsume's back, "Got any ideas on where we'll be staying for the night?"

"Um..." Natsume mumbled silently as a sweat dropped along his forehead.

Walking along the crowded night streets of the city, the five of them (Tsubasa, Yuu, Koko, Youichi and Mikan) felt quite relieved as they waited for his reply, yet when the raven haired boy went silent for quite a while, Koko who was also with them had his way.

"He has no plan," Koko said with a smile (after reading his blank mind, of course!)

**"WHAT?!" **Tsubasa screamed with a red face, **"You don't have a plan?!"**

"Hey, I'm making this up as fast as I am up to!" Natsume replied with a blush.

As soon as they all heard of this, almost all of them felt a creepy chill along their spine (except for Youichi and Natsume who remained calm as possible). As if it was spell bound, the once calm and harmless street full of strangers turned into a lane filled with killers and gangsters from here and there. In their sight, the once jolly sparkly lights turned out to be adult bars and casinos that forbade entry of the inexperienced teenage world. And last but not the least, the once peaceful atmosphere that they used to breathe in happily when they had exited the cruel hospital, turned out to be an ambiance of smoke from cigars and burnt adult barbecue (plus stingy liquor and root beer) that they have never smelt before! The undiscovered hell of nightlife came into their innocent eyes!!

After witnessing this, Natsume slowly turned to his group and found pale faces who all scrammed in a cluster with both him and Youichi squeezed in the middle!

"What in the world is this?!"

"Let's hide!"

"Wer're going to die! Die we shall!!"

"This can't be! I'm still a virgin to this!"

"Shut the fuck up! They'll hear us!"

They screamed like idiots as their group went smaller and smaller. They squeezed inward, forming a circle that avoided any contact with the unknown people, as if their surroundings were filled with contagious virus. Well, what could you expect of students who just came out from the walls of their academy after ten long years of captivity? And nearby, some gangsters noticed them and just passed by with puzzled faces.

"Quiet down idiots!" Natsume hushed them in an audible whisper, "If you won't quit panicking, we'll all be kidnapped by any of these smelly bastards! And one more thing, we're still dressed in our uniform. We might find ourselves in deep shit of trouble if they'll realize we're from a classified school."

Emerged silence in the group at last.

"Act natural!"

Good for Natsume, he always had night travels in his secret missions that were provided by the school's liason officer, Persona. He was already familiar with these kinds of stuff and was now responsible of the situation. Hey, it was his fault in the first place (disregarding the nurse, of course) and having know-how on the nightlife stuff was a great add-on to the package.

Then, that moment, Natsume glanced around him, **I have to find someplace for all of these idiots to stay over the night. Someplace... someplace... **

Alas! His eyes halted to a sign plastered at the window of a nearby building and a smirk slowly formed at the corner of his lips.

"Look how lucky we are."

**oXoX**

NEXT CHAPTER...

**WANTED: HANDSOME MALE WAITERS**


	3. WANTED: Handsome Male Waiters

Before everyone reads this chap...I have three things..

1. disclaimer: i don't own GA

2.warning: this chap has content that may be a little for 15 and older please be warned

3.this is a sequel to "A Summer Stuck with You" so if you want to understand it fully, please read it.

now you're ready to read it! enjoy! :D

* * *

**oxoxo**

The room was quite small for the seven of them, but in these circumstances, they settled for it rather than staying along the murderous streets at night. With Mikan disguised as a boy, all six of them were hired on the job and were given a room with five beds. Youichi was too young to work, but with the hotel owner's kindness, he was allowed to stay in for free.

After the old man left them, Natsume quickly shoved his hands in his pockets and stepped before them.

"Okay, every one of you pick your own beds anywhere you'll like, as long as the last bed would be for me. And _she'll _be sleeping with me on it." Natsume muttered monotonously, pointing nonchalantly at Mikan at the last part of his statement, nailing the word _she'll._

Ruka shot him a baffled look but remained silent when Mikan didn't respond.

Realizing the atmosphere, Mikan debated that she'd be on a separate bed, but to no avail. Neither of them could stand against Natsume's biting eyes. _**And not to mention**_...

"Anyone protests or this building'll come down in ashes..."

_**his unfair alice.**_ Ruka thought.

"Alright! Natsu-boy you are my man!" Tsubasa yelled as he hopped onto the bed headfirst. "Do as you wish! This one's mine." He turned to his bed and flopped himself on it. "So I'll be sleeping on you for this whole week little pumpkin!" he said dreamily, fluffing the pillow of the orange bed beside the window. He seemed to have survuved the desperate feeling for Mikan and just ignored Natsume's words.

"Chicken," was all Ruka could mutter as he clenched his fists on his sides. he glanced away from Tsubasa and stared back at his bestfriend, who in turn played blind on him.

"Tch. Pathetic," Natsume grunted as he slid his hands in his pockets. He glanced away from the older boy who kept humming like a kid just rescued from a plate of veggies and felt Youichi's hands tug on his shorts.

"This place is dusty," Youichi complained.

"Okay, guys listen up. No matter how dusty and somehow small this place is for us, we should be grateful. It's way better than that bad hospital. Right, Youichi?"

"I'm hungry."

"That does answer why I feel a missing piece," Yuu scratched his head as his stomache made rumbling sounds.

"Do they accept rabbits?" Ruka asked, accepting the thought that Mikan would be sleeping with Natsume. (of course, he wasn't meaning his bunny rabbit but the academy's currency). **_Nothing would happen anyway as long as we're around._** he thought, stealing a glance at Mikan, who was now in her true form with the hotel keeper gone.

"I don't think so. But I think Tsubasa has a few cash here!" Koko replied to Ruka as he dropped Tsubasa's frog-designed money purse which he fished out from his (Tsubasa) pocket without him knowing it. He threw it on the bed as it produce clattering sounds.

"You should've said coins. I'm short with bills since the last festival." Tsubasa corrected as he maneuvered on his bed, finding a good position. "Okay, so here's what we're gonna do. So, since we'll be paid here on an hourly basis, let's try to save this money first until we receive tomorrow's salary! Now is that fair enough?"

"Why're you suddenly in charge?" Natsume butted at him, crossing his arms before his chest.

"Now, now... I'm the eldest in here so that's supposedly no longer a question." he replied, towering over Natsume's face.

"You sound like the gay nurse back at the hospital, Tsubasa," Koko commented, trying to loosen the tension between the two.

"Okay, so let me tell you that your suggestion's illogical. We can't pass this night without eating."

"Cut it out. I'm not picking a fight in here." Tsubasa defended, waving his hands before his face as his sweat dropped. After that, his own stomache echoed throughout the room.

Without another word, Ruka, Yuu and Koko grabbed Tsubasa's coin purse and slid outside the room. Their eyes drawn like dots to portray of intense hunger.

Noticing this crime of theft, Tsubasa squealed and ran after them, smoke from friction following close behind him.

"We'll think of food later, Youcihi. Now go choose your bed," Natsume replied without even looking down at the little gray haired boy. He was slowly sorting out the room for a figure he had seemed to loose track of.

**Funny I haven't heard the usual restraining voice while we were fighting...**

His eyes fell to a halt on the face he was searching for.

Mikan was quietly sitting on a bed at a far corner, staring down at the small watch that lay lifelessly on the pillow on her lap. Natsume couldn't tell on the expression of her face whatever she was feeling and it seemed that her childlike feature had dissolved away as she sat silently on the bed, a serious look plastered on her. But, at the sight of the watch on her lap, he had somehow guessed.

**This.** Mikan thought as she touched the sides of the small watch before her. **This thing. This small thing. I know I have just seen and used it. I know I do. But... How come? How come I... How come it seems... I feel weird once I would touch it... **

"You look like a grizzly bear." he whispered, sitting beside her.

Surprised by his sudden voice, Mikan winced, nearly dropping the watch to the floor.

"Careful," the black cat whispered. He had caught it for her and fit it on her wrist. "Now when you want to use it just push this one."

"Natsume..."

"Hn?"

"I feel weird..." **It seems like... This watch has something different on it. **

"Of course. That thing's got magic on it," he said, as if he had heard her thoughts. "And maybe you're just feeling a bit awkward because it's your... first time to transform into a guy using that watch," he lied. **I'm sorry for lying. I can't bring up such a stupid topic that you have once used this watch during our school trip and just lost the memory of it once before when I broke it.** (If you haven't known of this, well dear reader, you have to stop reading from this point and start on 'A Summer Stuck with You')

"Oh. Maybe you're right, Natsume-kun... You're so smart!" she smiled at him, the old idiotic face coming back.

**I wish she'd maintain that serious face even if she's well. Natsume thought, finding her even more attractive with her previous face. Yet, if she'd remained like that, she wouldn't be my Mikan... **

"_My_ Mikan." he repeated aloud, catching her attention.

There was silence within the room and it was just then that they realized they were the only ones left in it. (Well, except for Youichi, who was surprisingly sleeping on the first bed next to theirs. )

Unexpectedly, Mikan felt Natsume's head rest on her left shoulder, "Natsume?!"

It took a while for him to respond as he was breathing in deeply. "What?" He asked nonchalantly as he closed his eyes and enjoyed her scent of innocent lilac.

"Oh, nothing... I just thought you were up to something again." She replied, looking down at him by her shoulder with a calm smile that Natsume should've seen (It was such a sweet smile filled with naive love!). She felt calm that he wasn't going to do another sleazy lover's thing while everyone was gone like he used to.

"Come to think of it," he whispered with a weird tone, turning his head to face her shoulder, "We do need a little catching up, do we, baka sweetest?"

At this, a smirk stretched along Natsume's lips as he slowly looked up at her with his serious crimson eyes that entered her soul, expecting he compliance.

Mikan's face flushed instantly at his seductive glare. **_No! He'd always capture me with that look! No, Mikan! Don't look at him!_** "Waah.. Natsume! Cut it out!" She yelled, attempting to look away, yet when she felt his hot breath on her cheek and was forced to glance back at him, he was already only an inch near!

Slowly, he tried to close the gap between them yet realizing what he was up to, Mikan inched away in panic, feeling nervous.

"Na-Natsume... Wait..." her voice was trembling. She new it was supposed to be natural... She knew it was normal in their relationship... yet... She still felt awkward every time he proposed these things. These _intimate_ things. "Please stop." She finally said, her face away from him.

"And why?" he snorted, still getting closer.

"Be-because... the others might come back... and it would be..." she answered, drawing here pupils back and forth his.

"They'll understand."

By this point, Natsume was already crouching on top of her, smiling menacingly as if he had won over her. As he raised his right hand toward her face and as he lowered his head, Mikan felt her spine shiver at the thought of her friends bursting in on them at a time like this. And at the same time, Natsume's reassuring words echoed in her mind.

_**"They'll understand."**_

After one last frightened glance at him, Mikan shut her eyes.

Only to be surprised when a heavy force dropped beside her on their soft bed.

When she opened her eyes, a sleeping cat greeted her view, completely harmless. "What the?!"

Snore.

Her watch read one thirty AM and it had explained it all briefly. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she fixed her shirt and silently crept close to him.

"Oh, Natsume... You and I are both idiots."

And she leveled her lips with his. When she was about to press them on him for his goodnight kiss, his eyes immediately fluttered open, and again, menacingly...

"Yes... we both are."

* * *

_reviews and constructive criticisms are the things that would fuel the course of this fic. they're much welcome, so if you guys still want to make this story running, please tell me anything you like.._

_thank you for your patronage!_


	4. Yuki

"Natsume!" Mikan managed to let out after she broke away from the raven-haired's kiss. She quickly jumped off the bed and armed herself by sitting next to the snoring Youichi. "Now I tell you! You stay there until everybody else arrives! One step towards me and we're through!"

Natsume groaned and lied on his stomach. "Why can't your boyfriend have a little chocolate once in a while?" the black cat hissed as he bit the pillow.

Mikan paused halfway fixing herself. There was something familiar about the line that just escaped from his lips, and after it rung a bell to her, she quickly darted off the bed and stood before him.

"Hand it over." the little brunette commanded, her left hand on her hip and the other stretched at him. The she looked much like a cop asking for the he's driver's license after the he was caught over speeding.

His face twitched in a what-do-you-mean-hand-it-over way.

"Now you sit straight and hand it over nicely. Come on. Don't make me mad."

He gave her a pretending face of innocence. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't you give me that look young man. I know you from the way your nose twitches and your brow arcs! Now what could it be this time, eh? More like those with cute girls and cute guys doing _weird _stuff to each other?!" she closed her eyes and gulped in a huge amount of air, "Natsume," shifting her weight on her right foot, she bit her lip, "When will you stop reading... bad... manga with all those... fluffs and lemons?"

"Hn." he looked away with a red face, crossing his arms behind his back.

"Don't give me that reaction..."

**Really. Why can't guys be like girls in such things?** he mumbled in his head as he crossed his arms before his chest, while she made her sermon.

"...and could you imagine what those things might bring your head? Once they enter it, it'll never give you peace. You'll spend the rest of your life-"

"Alright. I get the message." he said after he was able to fix himself into his usual cool demeanor.

But despite it, it was clear in the red flush on his face that the black cat was embarrassed. Indeed she was right. He had been spending some time alone _fantasizing_ on what he had been reading. After a deep sigh, he dug out four volumes from his pocket (and to think it actually fit in there), slowly placed them on her hands and hid his face from her view.

Feeling a little pity on him, Mikan softened her voice, "Thank you."

She quickly disposed of them down the toilet and came back with bright eyes. "Now let's have a deal, shall we?"

"What?"

"I understand how you feel. But Natsume, I am not that type of girl. Look, I may act like an idiot at times, but..."

"I know. You're..." his eyes slowly crept toward hers. "Innocent... I'm sorry."

She gave him a gentle smile as she slowly took out a black bag. "Now here's the deal." She bent and reached his ear for a whisper.

Natsume's left brow rose as she gave him the black plastic bag. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

When the others arrived, Mikan was the only one left awake, though there was a mystery why Natsume was sleeping with his head in a black plastic bag. They tried to ask Mikan of it, but the latter claimed she hadn't noticed.

So, after they stuffed their stomachs full, everyone went to bed.

**oxoxo**

The smell of dew.

"Mmm..."

Sunflowers.

"Natsume..." he heard her whisper in his ear.

"Mikan... I knew you'll still agree." Natsume groaned as he yawned.

He rolled on his belly and smirked. He caressed her hair. "Could this be a dream?" he asked her, still with closed eyes.

"The smell of dew... Sunflowers..." a bass toned voice reached his ears which gave a chill along his spine which immediately sent waves along his optic nerves and instantly sent his eyelids flutter open.

"SON OF A-!!!"

-

Everyone was silently busying themselves as they prepared for the day. It was about four in the morning and all, except for Youichi were awake. They hardly had enough sleep, yet they had to get ready before the clock struck five which was the hour that they'd begin their temporary job.

"It was a good thing the two early birds managed to wake us all up early!" Koko commented and glanced at Ruka, but when their eyes met, the bunny boy hid his face unexpectedly and pretended on fixing his tie.

"Woah! Mikan-chan! You look so cute on that outfit!" Tsubasa applaud as he polished his shoes.

"It was so nice of Mr. Ganba to lend us the waiter uniforms!" Mikan said with a cheery smile.

"Ano... All restaurants provide their waiters uniforms, Mikan," Yuu corrected with a slow tone.

Tsubasa scratched his head while Mikan had a drop of sweat on her left forehead.

"Oh nevermind that, Yuu. Oi. Ruka, Natsume! Doesn't Mikan look nice on her outfit?"

But the two weren't listening.

Natsume was busy crumpling the bedcovers absent-mindedly, while Ruka was spacing out with his little bunny playing along his left shoulder, poking his cheek.

"I really thought it was her. They had the same smooth skin and I ALMOST FELL FOR IT," Koko read aloud as he stared Natsume in the eye, face to face.

At that instant, Natsume snapped out and soon after dodged his face out of view as Koko's right sleeve went into flames.

Ruka saw and heard it all and he too hid his face as he remembered what had happened earlier between the two of them..

**flashback-**

_**Earlier..**_

_**"Son of a!!!" Natsume blurted as he jumped off the bed.**_

_**"Natsume?! You were touching my neck and you almost..." Ruka cried in panic, goosebumps crawling the place where the raven-haired boy had touched him.**_

_**Both nervously checked their surroundings and felt relieved when they heard snores among their friends.**_

_**Sigh. "Let's wake 'em."**_

**end of flashback-**

**"**Are you sure both of you're fine?" Mikan asked as she felt their foreheads, awakening them from their deep thoughts.

The two best of friends were now sitting side by side on Natsume's bed. Both had flushed faces and they tried to avoid each other's glances, but instantly replied to her question.

"H-Hai!"

"Okay, that settles it. Now we're ready for the day!"

"Ehem, Mikan." Yuu coughed and pointed at the watch that lied peacefully on a chair next to their bed. "You're still a girl."

"Oh! Come to think of it! I haven't actually seen Mikan's boy-form yesterday!" Tsubasa said as he approached her.

"Right!" Koko added as he jumped on his just-made bed. "I didn't notice you yesterday either!"

"Come on, Mikan-chan! Wear the watch so all of us can be familiar of you!"

At this, Natsume flinched as his eyes fell on the watch that was now on Mikan's hands.

**That thing. **Natsume thought. "Er, Mikan."

Mikan stopped at the sound of his voice.

"Ne, Natsume?" Mikan asked, her hand halfway clasping the watch around her wrist.

"Ano..." he stood up, "You'll use it?"

The rest exchanged confused looks.

"Weren't you the one who gave me the watch in the first place, Natsume-kun?" Mikan asked, tilting her head to the side as she examined his sweaty face.

But he wasn't looking at her. His eyes were on her watch and he was deep in his thoughts. **How dumb of me to even suggest using **_**that **_**thing. I knew she had used it once... And it didn't turn out good. But... It was for a whole summer. This time it'll just be a week... Maybe it wouldn't cause much trouble... Who's face would it be this time?**

"And besides, I won't be able to stay here if I won't use this watch to disguise myself as male..."

**Maybe seven days won't bring many problems. If I'd take it back and suggest not using it, I'd be forced to tell them the reason. I couldn't.**

Natsume stared at the watch one more time and closed his eyes.** But... who's face would it be? **He thought once more as his eyebrows met.

"Hello Natsume-kun..."

He snapped out from his thoughts. Everyone was now looking strangely at him and he finally replied. "H..Hai."

"There, there Natsume-kun!" Mikan once again felt his forehead "Are you sure you're alright? You're all sweaty."

"I'm fine." Natsume grunted and caught Ruka looking at him worriedly.

"Bah-bah, Natsume!" Tsubasa jeered as he messed Natsume's hair, "Go on, Mikan! Wear it already."

"Mm!" the little brunette nodded, "Here it goes!"

CLICK!

When she had finally locked the watch, a bright light burst from it and filled the room. When the light faded, only Mikan was left shining in the dimly lit room. But this time, the figure standing on Mikan's previous position, was not that of the brunette they knew. But of a total stranger.

"Wicked!" Koko and Tsubasa exclaimed at the same time.

"I feel weird!" a low voice said. It was Mikan, in her new form! The figure was still unclear to them, for it was still shining.

At last, Mikan stepped out from the light and everyone scratched their eyes.

"Well, guys? How do I look?"

"Woah. It worked!" Yuu added.

"Cool..." Koko said with mesmerized eyes.

Natsume and Ruka were speechless as they stared at the form before them.

The form that was before them was taller than the usual Mikan, but not taller than them. His skin was pale and fair and he had a slim figure. His hair that reached his jaw was purple and it matched with the color of his eyes. Truly, he looked more feminine than the real Mikan, but with his stern face and thin lips, he was male.

"Kawaii..." Yuu said, "What'll your name be, Mikan-chan?"

"But you still look like a girl. Oh I know!..." Tsubasa jumped next to Mikan and tried to pull his shirt off when Natsume and Ruka quickly took hold of his neck and threw him out the window before he even succeeded.

"Tsubasa!!!" the new Mikan cried out the window but the two best friends pulled him back.

"Tch. Idiot."

"Jerk."

"Eheheh." Yuu and Koko forced a laugh as they wiped off their sweat.

So, in the end, all of them decided the best name that fit his appearance.

Yuki Sohma.

* * *

_so how was it folks? hoo.. i really forgot the other parts of this story...been a long time since i thought of this story.. _

_and too lazy to go back on rereading some parts so they might have some errors... _

_anyways.. review are welcome! even flames if you want... just make em constructive.. onegai!_


	5. Heart Skipping a Beat

"It's nice that all of you managed to wake up early, newbies!" A tall man about twenty-six dressed in a weird outfit that draped down his ankles, greeted them with too much inexplicable joy.

The lads Koko, Natsume, Yuki, Ruka, Tsubasa and Yuu who were all neatly lined up inside the small restaurant that was yet to be opened, nodded their heads in unison and tried best to flash smiles in equal intensity as to the one before them. It was definitely the last charm that was looked-for to make that glistening picture of them in their neat reddish brown vests and black ties.

**Ohoho! This batch would pass in bundles of clientele for my week! **the tall man sang in his mind. **Well... Too bad we can only house the least bunch. **He shrugged the thought and faced them once more. "I am to introduce myself to you now. I, the owner of this quite _minute_ place, am the twin brother of the _elderly-looking _man that welcomed you last night!"

At his last sentence, overt ruckus thoughts instantly flashed in his audience minds.

**Oh enough with those stares boys, I'm too flattered! **he thought with a glowing face.

**Him? The twin of the actual owner of the hotel?! **Yuki thought in awe.

**Boy he sure looks younger. **Yuu said in his mind politely.

"You've got to be kidding," Tsubasa murmured after the face of the old man who had welcomed them that night flashed in his head.

He was much of a jolly and carefree man despite being the proprietor of the division and despite his age. He had gentle and amiable eyes which were bright yellow that matched his long silky gray hair which was tied in a braid. With such beautiful appearance, it was hard to believe he was the twin, or even a direct-line relative of the kind hotel owner.

"Wooh... He looks very pretty even for a man." Yuki murmured with glowing eyes.

"Ehem! I am Ayame Tomodachi... supervisor of this branch! A.k.a... The boss. Well, this place'll just work out like any other restaurants you've been to so don't worry on the work. Wiping tables, taking orders, making tea, pouring wine, bringing in the dishes, _pleasing_ our dear customers- that would about summarize it."

_**Pleasing?**_** Why'd he had to nail that? **Natsume thought.

"And besides, you'll have very little work since we have very little regulars. As you can see, this branch is exclusively for hotel customers with _VIP_ passes so _that_ may explain why we have few regulars. You're shift will be from seven in the morning to the time this place closes, six in the afternoon. Before I leave, I am going to assign one of you to stand guard at the door from time to time to check the passes of those who _can_ get in. Well, this was supposed to be some other person's job, but I'm afraid that _jerk _is not around yet." he said with a weird expression on the word jerk, "So... who would like to volunteer?"

Ayame paused and eyed them, politely waiting for one who would signal his interest on the task.

**That couldn't be hard work. **Natsume thought and glanced at Yuki's direction.

Noticing that Yuki was spacing out, he elbowed him.

"Oh... H-Hai!" Yuki agreed with a matching salute without even knowing what was being asked.

**This one looks so kawaii! Reminds me of someone... But definitely, he won't fit on the job. **Ayame thought, his left hand massaging his chin.

**Kawaii? **Koko thought after he read his thoughts with a sweat rolling down his forehead.

"Oh thank you for volunteering, Yuki-kun! But I'm afraid that job wouldn't fit such a gentle face like youres, so I'll choose the sexy one that elbowed you. Would it be fine, Natsume-kun???"

**Sexy? **Mikan thought, giggling to herself.

"Tch. Hai." Natsume grunted, eying Mikan with an infuriated look..

"So... In other words, Natsume is our security guard for today since our lazy official guard is-"

"Shut up." a cool voice suddenly echoed inside the room.

At this, all of them craned their heads at the side to see from whom the husky voice came from.

And there was the stranger in a security guard's uniform, standing coolly at the entrance. Looking serious with bright orange hair, he looked much younger than Ayame and just about their age and height. Beneath his messed hair lied two almond shaped eyes which had pupils that looked mush like a cat's. His lips were thin and at the left corner slid out one of his fangs.

**His orange hair looks cute. **Mikan thought with a smile. **Now that's_ sexy_.** At this, Mikan blinked with the thought she didn't even expect herself. **Badump!**

"You're such an idiot." he muttered at Ayame as he entered, "What's with your stupid clothes?"

Mikan flinched at his words but her heart continued beating fast.

It went together with his loudening footsteps. **Badump... Badump...**

She quietly eyed him, as her heart mystriously gave another wild thump. **Badump! Mikan... What's the matter?**

"You're hopeless," the guy mumbled as he slowly walked nearer.

He eyed each of them suspiciously, and feeling his glance, Mikan's heart myseteriously skipped a beat and when he stopped right in front of her, she felt much nervous.]

**Badump!**

"Are these the ones who made the racket last night?"

"Good morning, Mister security guard," Yuki greeted with a bow, **Mikan, you idiot! What're you doing?!**

The guy stared at him for some time, then turned back to Ayame, "Huh, idiot?"

Surprised by his harsh words, everyone shot their glances back at Ayame expecting an angry face, but were surprised to find out Ayame's glowing response.

"AH! As usual!!! My KAWAII security guard has arrived!" Ayame cried as he charged toward the new comer giving him a hug. "Everyone! This is-OOOF!"

Ayame crashed on the wine bar at the end of the room after the newcomer gave him a strong punch. This event indeed sent dropped jaws among the confused audience (except for Koko, who knew it was coming and Natsume, who didn't care at all).

"Did you see that?!" Koko yelled as the ever golden-hearted Yuu ran towards their boss who was now all wet with wine. "Are you okay, Sir?"

Surprised by the newcomer's actions, Yuki turned from their boss's situation to the orange haired guys face and marched off their line, "Hey you-" but Yuki wasn't able to finish his words when Natsume had covered his mouth.

Despite the big blow, the gray haired man still had a silly face plastered on his face as he stood up and dusted his outfit. "Ah, My dear! Good morning!!!"

"Damn you! Don't you dare smear your filth on me. And quit calling me _dear_," the offender huffed with a cat-like face.

Tsubasa and Ruka were all tongue-tied with the unfitting dialogues they were hearing but they remained frozen stiff as Yuki was stuggling from Natsume's grasp.

"Nafume! Flet vho ov mfee! Wef gfot tfu felp vour voss!"

**Tch. Jerks.**

"Ahaha, ok, ok! Clear off those scared faces dears, you should get used to this little boy's pleasing personality," Ayame joked and turned to Yuu, "Thanks."

"I understand you maybe you woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Ayame forced a laugh as he managed to regain his spot in front of the slightly broken line of waiters. "So, Natsume-kun, this is Kyo, the one I have been talking about. You don't have to have his job. For the rest of the gang, you just inquire over our bar tender on what work o be done. He'll be arriving soon. For now," he paused and massaged the big lump on his left cheek, "I have to flee and take a morning nap. Kyo'll be here to guide everyone around. Ja-ne!!!"

And in a flash, he sped out the two-door exit, leaving the room quiet once again.

Silently, Kyo dragged his foot and stood in front of them, lazily.

**There must be something wrong with him. **Yuki thought with furrowed brows and he sighed.

"What're you staring at?!" he rose at Yuki, noticing his glance.

Natsume's brow twitched as a small flame appear at the back of Kyo's head, but it soon disappeared when Mikan sqeezed his hand. Kyo didn't even notice some of his hair at the back was burnt.

Without hesitation, Mikan stepped out, face to face with him, "My name is Yuki Sohma and I have been staring at you. I don't know what your problem is, but I know there's a reason for that. I am looking forward to a pleasant week with you, Kyo. Let us do our best!" he said with a smiling face as he offered his hand for a shake.

Natsume shot a glance at Mikan's hand. He was alarmed at first, but when he saw the watch around Mikan's wrist, he felt a little relieved. **He's a boy. **

He knew he had shown an awful attitude at first, but was surprised with the purple-head's reaction.

"Don't make a fool of me." he replied with a little hesitation and forcefully ignored his hand.

Mikan looked at him calmly but Kyo stared back with angry yet confused eyes. There was a long silence among them as the others remained quiet with sweat drops, except for a pair of jealous eyes who had been stopping himself from turning the orange-haired into a real live bonfire of orange flames.

"My, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Koko said with a plastered smile. "This place'll cost a lot to refurbish."

At last, Natsume, who was hit by Koko's words grabbed Mikan at the face and marched away.

"Natsume!" Mikan struggled with a surprised face.

"Shut up. Let's get to work, Yuki."

**oxoxo**

Yuji sighed as he dunked a dirty piece of wet cloth inside a bucket filled with murky water. After rubbing his face with his left shoulder, he raised the cloth up and wrung it, then threw it on the tiled floor with a loud splat.

**flashback-**

"Let's get to work, Yuki." Natsume grumbled as he tagged Mikan along with him to the tables.

"And why are you going to the tables?" the orange-haired guy asked, referring to Yuki.

Natsume paused and stared back at him. "To work."

"I'm not talking to _you._" Kyo sneered at him and turned to Mikan.

Mikan's looked at him with a puzzled face. As she felt another ushy feeling down her stomache. **Mikan... I don't understand you right now.**

"Tch," Kyo grunted as he slid his hand in his pockets and then turned his back on him, "The lavatories are the first things to be cleaned early in the morning. Good luck on the job, _Yuki_."

"I'll clean it!" Tsubasa, Ruka, Yuu and Koko chorused, which made Kyo turn and face Yuki with a smirk.

Natsume clutched his wrist.

Glancing away from them, Kyo turned back and faced the sweaty Yuki, "Are you their little prince, weakling?"

**Badump! **"N-No."

"Clean the lavatories if you don't know what do," he said as he walked towards the exit's direction. "And mind all of you. If you still don't know me, I'm Kyo Tomodachi, son of the owner of this hotel." He paused once more and faced Natsume's pissed off face, " You take care of this entrance. The ones with red stars would get to enter," he said, glaring at Natsume's nameplate, "Tsume."

And he left a last look on Mikan, then left.

**Badump!**

**end of flashback-**

Yuki panted as he pushed the heavy pail towards the nearest cubicle. "This thing sure is heavy when full!"

He tried his best pushing the pail, but surprisingly, it seemed to be stuck. With his face getting all sweaty, he made another push but it wouldn't move. He continued pushing naively, until

SPLASH!

Poor Yuki was now sitting on the empty pail, all wet and sneezing. And just then did he see the broken piece of tile on the floor that kept the pail from moving. But it was too late... His hair was dirty, his uniform was a mess, and what was worst...

"Oh my... My watch!" Yuki shrieked as he examined the soaking gadget that had just emitted sparks along his wrist.

"You should take it off."

Recognizing the voice, Yuki forgot about the watch and glanced at the entrance.

**Badump!**

And there stood along the doorway was the orange-haired cat-face in his black shirt and military jeans. He had obviously changed into a different outfit.

"Oh, I don't need to. It will dry up anyway." he forced a smile, took the pail, and stood up, knees growing numb with the throbbing of his heart.

Kyo's eyes fell on the well-cleaned floor tiles and the well-scrubbed walls. Even the scent of the place was all different. Shrugging his awed face, he wore a stern one and walked across the clean floor and passed Yuki. "I can't believe you're so pathetic. You can't even work on this simple job."

He referred to the mud that stained the floor after he walked on it.

**Let's see if you can smile on that.**

He smirked and glanced toward Yuki's face, but was surprised when he saw him smiling.

"What are you smiling so naively at?!" he asked him angrily.

"Thanks for the compliment!" And he resumed scrubbing the floors, trying his best to keep his eyes away from him. **Maybe this's just an empty stomache. **Yuki thought and closed his eyes.

**This guy. He's... Weird. **thought Kyo as he stared down at him.

"You might think of me as weird. But I don't care." Yuki said, as if he had just read his mind.

"Did you just read my mind?!"

"I didn't. But it's written all over your face," Yuki said, an unexpected giggle escaping from his lips without him realizing it.

"Tch." And he turned back on him and washed his hands along the sink.

"You know, Kyo? People shouldn't rely on first impressions..."

Kyo paused and glanced at Yuki's reflection on the mirror. **Tch. Blabber.**

"...because that stuff shouldn't count," he continued without looking up from scrubbing the floor

**This guy...is weird.**

"...It's the same with judging the book by its cover, which is bad,"

By this time, Mikan felt his eyes on her and this sent her even more nervous, but she paused when a scene flashed in her mind.

_**"You were pervert who had sleazy intentions on me! You were the one who shamed me in front of Mr. Misaki and Mr. Narumi! I'll never want to be friends with you!!!"**_

"... I remember... First impressions aren't always accurate..." he said allowed with closed eyes.

_**"He's a murderer."**_

"...If a person turns out bad the first time you'd see him..."

_**"Who would want you around? Polka dots."**_

"Later on... if you find out the reason of it..."

_**"A power he never liked."**_

"If you begin to spend time with that person," Yuki stood up and glanced at his speechless companion, "You will find you have much much more yet to know,"

_**"He likes kids."**_

"... that'll lead for you to like that person."

Yuki smiled shyly, lifted up the empty pail and headed out the door, but Kyo quickly grabbed his hand.

Yuki felt he would melt at the touch of his skin.

"Where're you going?" Kyo asked in a timid tone, his heart thumping fast.

Yuki drew out the flabbergasted look on his face and just smiled, "I still to work on the girl's lavatory."

**oxoxo**

"Thank God we found them!" Narumi exclaimed as he jumped up and down across the street, behind the fake bushes Mr. Misaki had put.

A brow furrowed along Mr. Misaki's forehead, "Would you shut up? We still haven't seen them all."

Such careless teachers they are. They actually thought no one would notice them when they were clearly seen despite their bush costumes.

Realizing the missing figure, Narumi shut his mouth and paid attention. "There's Tobita talking to a customer, Nogi at the bar, Hyuuga at the entrance, Andou balancing a tray..."

"How about Koko?" Mr. Misaki asked, grabbing the binoculars from the cream-haired teacher.

"Wait a second!" Narumi said with a smile, taking the binoculars back his eyes, "I see him receiving something from a jolly man."

Mr. Misaki craned his head and followed each of them. "One, two, three...five. But where's the dangerous kid?"

"Natsume's there at the entrance as I've said." Narumi said with a bothered face, "I might say he looks fine with that uniform!"

"Narumi! Get your brain on the job, I meant Youichi. The _other_ dangerous kid."

"Oh, Yeah. I haven't seen him. But I have a hunch he's there with them. Natsume looks calm."

"And Sakura?" the black-haired teacher asked as he scratched his neck, "Really why'd we have to act like spies in this stupid costume?!"

"Ssh! Someone might see us!"

A fat lady and a small girl who had just went by heard him. "Oh what cute gentlemen in leaf uniforms! They must be samplers!," the fat lady exclaimed.

"Don' look at them, Mommy. Maybe they're kidnappers."

Without realizing they had blown their cover, Narumi quickly glanced at the black cat and observed his face once more. "She's fine."

"I don't see her."

"Oh come on. I said you'd just have to look at the black cat's face." Narumi said and at last stood up. "They'll be safe for the week here. Let's go."

"But, don't you know who this hotel belongs to? And that restaurant in it-"

"The Tomodachis. I know them alright, but I know they'll be fine. Believe me."

"You sure? Sakura's with them-" Misaki asked, taking a last glance at the students visible at the window of the restaurant in the hotel across the street.

"They had gotten in without any problem. So we shouldn't worry."

"But the rumor?"

"Just believe me, Misaki. Everything'll be fine." At this, Mr. Narumi winked as Mr. Misaki sighed. " Let's go."

With that, Narumi grabbed a piece of bean from Mr. Misaki's pocket and threw it on the ground and both vanished in thin air.

**oxoxo**

"Thank you for your patronage!" Koko said as he bowed at their last customer who left with a cheery smile. "Hey guys! Lookie here..." he hummed.

"Wow, Koko. He gave you a tip!" Tsubasa congratulated as he held the tray filled with three wineglasses with one hand, "Well, not only him, all of our customers. Too bad I only need to take out refreshments."

"But you're doing great on that balancing act, Tsubasa," Koko congratulated as he folded some napkins, "You should tell people jokes, too, so they'd give you tips."

"Well. I wish I can read their minds to figure what they're thinking," Tsubasa smirked, "That way, I'd be sure to receive a tip!"

Pushing some chairs in place, Yuu glanced at their direction and smiled. "Hey guys! I bet Ruka's doing great being the temporary bar tender, too."

"Ha-ha." Ruka forced a laugh after hearing it. "It was kind of tiring." He glanced at the nearby wall clock. "Too bad the bar tender didn't arrive as promised."

"Well, it was a good thing because we had to take charge and do all we want," Yuu said, scratching his head.

"Yeah right." Koko approved, "And I could loot them freely with my jokes without anyone getting angry!"

"Yup," Tsubasa joined with an infuriated face, "I really didn't like that cocky owner slash security guy slash jerk."

"Let's close down."

Surprised, everyone looked at Natsume, as if he had just grew wings. They were blown at his sudden speech when all day he had been cold and unresponsive of them.

"Jeesh, I didn't knew you could talk!" Tsubasa joked.

"Ah! At last!" Yuki cried, bursting out of the lavatory. "I have finally finished it!"

Contrary to what he was saying, the other noticed that Mikan seemed to be displaying a different emotion to what she was really feeling. She was screaming yippees but her face was pale and she seemed to have just escaped from a heart-racing task.

Tsubasa glanced at the watch that read seven in the evening, "You spent eleven hours cleaning the comfort room?!"

"You cheated, "Natsume grunted as he closed the door and put out the sign 'CLOSED', "You spent the whole day resting in there while we do all the hard work."

**But all you had to do was sit at the entrance and stare at people who shouldn't enter! **Tsubasa thought with a sweat rolling down his forehead.

"What do you mean _cheated_?" Yuki huffed, "I spent the whole day scrubbing the dirty floors, Natsume and I'm so tired!"

Natsume smiled in his mind.

"I was just joking," he apologized with a cool smile.

"And if Kyo wasn't there to help me I could've been a goner."

At this last sentence, everyone else froze from their actions and stared back at him, especially Natsume, whose smile instantly dissolved.

Ruka, who was silently looking at Yuki, seemed to be disturbed.

"What do you mean _Kyo_?" Natsume questioned with a sudden death glare.

"Boy this is not going to be good." Koko whispered to Yuu, who in turn nodded nervously, both had shivers crawling down their thighs and they couldn' help but sweat.

"I helped him." the shirtless orange haired boy who just went out the comfort room said calmly.

**oxoxo**

_**So that's the update for now... What do you think guys? I hoped you liked it...**_


	6. Come Back To Me

_Greetings guys! So here's the sixth chapter for this crappy fic... But before you go on, I would like to remind everyone that this fic is for teens aging fifteen higher... Thank you very much for you continuous support!_

_About last chapter, I was really disappointed with the typographical errors I had... I'm sorry if i no longer reread the whole thing after typing. Anyways, I hope you'll like this new chap!_

_I don't own Gakuen Alice. _

* * *

**OXOXO**

**COME BACK TO ME**

**OXOXO**

**"Jealousy reminds me you love me."**

"I'm really sorry for what had happened earlier!"

He was surprised when an orange haired head was leveled with his abdomen in a bow before him.

He was still holding the empty bucket with his left hand and was still soaking wet and dirty. Feeling a little ashamed, Yuki quickly emptied his hands and pulled Kyo's head up in its regular position. "No! You don't have to apologize like that!" he said in a shaking voice as he blushed heavily.

Startled by what the purple haired boy of his age did, Kyo straightened his back and took the pail. "I'll help you with the ladies' room then."

"But wai-!"

He vanished at the door without even waiting for Yuki's reply.

-

Pouring some acid carefully, down the bowl, Yuki quickly pinched his nose to avoid its fume from entering his nose, "Why'd I have to clean this one when it's hardly been used?" Yuki thought. Still pinching his nose, he reached out for the small brush and quickly scrubbed the surface, his sweat drying his back in the process. **He's so silent at work.**

"What you said earlier..."

Yuki looked up from his work.

Sighing, Kyo dropped his sponge and sat on the toilet bowl, leaning along the wall at his right towards Yuki's direction.

"What about it?" Yuki asked, glancing at the wall towards Kyo's direction.

Kyo played with the sponge with plain eyes, "...did someone tell you of it or you just made it up?"

Yuki's brows furrowed. "Which one-"

"About the thing on not relying on their first impressions," Kyo said with a mixture of impatience, eagerness and wonder in his voice.

Yuki smiled and resumed to his work.

The cat-faced stood up and awaited for Yuki's reply.

"Yuki?" Kyo asked after some time.

"My grandpa told me," the pale-faced boy replied, "... not to judge a book by its cover."

Kyo sat still, paying attention to his words.

"The thing on first impressions.... I thought of just by myself."

There was something strange on the way Kyo talked to her that moment. The hot-headed personality he saw the first time he saw him was kind of different compared to now. Being on his place at that moment, Yuki felt he was sitting, having a conversation with a kid.

"Oh." he heard him murmur at the other side of the wall.

**End of flashback-**

Mikan emerged from the bubbles and sighed, her head falling back at the cool side of the tub. "Maybe he really woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning," she told herself with closed eyes.

"Who?"

The little brunette flinched at the cool and windy voice she heard just above her forehead.

"Natsume!" escaped from her lips as the creamy face of the raven-haired boy came to her view after she drew up her lids.

"Boo," he whispered, his warm breath brushing her wet bangs.

Wet bangs.

"Wh-What are you doing in here?!!!" she yelled together with the reflex of crouching down the bath tub, drowning her body down the soap bubbles, "Get out!"

Her intense screaming sent the pigeons to flee from the window but still, it never made any of the black cat's muscles move in retreat. Instead, he glanced away from her and leaned his back at the tub, sitting on the floor. "You look cute when you blush like that."

Her face grew even redder, "I think you're not supposed to be there!"

The black cat glanced at her at his shoulder and sighed, standing up, "Alright. You asked for it."

At first Mikan was quite relieved with his words, but what he did next sent her eyes to almost pop out and her body to squirm in panic when he stood up, took off his shirt and dipped himself at the other side of the tub, facing her!

"Na-Natsume! What the hell are you doing?!" she hollered with her face growing redder and hotter every minute.

"Don't worry I have more dry pants out there," he said nonchalantly, referring to his soaked pants, "This sure is a big bathroom for a small suite."

Mikan's eyes shot at her towel, hanging loosely from a wooden peg just about four meters away from the tub. **Grandpa, **she thought, close to tears as she never lost a second in crouching to hide herself.

Silence emerged between the two of them as Mikan rested her chin between her knees.

"That guy was weird," he broke it as he made ripples along the surface of the water.

"He's not that bad," Mikan suggested, following what he did.

Natsume glanced at her with a frown and she caught him right away, "I told you. We just talked. That's all, Natsume-"

"You shouldn't be alone with him," he told her looking straight in her eyes.

"I don't see anything wrong with it."

"You should see it."

"It was just coincidence, Natsume. And I..."

_**"I'm really sorry for what happened earlier!"**_

Mikan shook her head, "I was a boy! There's no malice!"

"You shouldn't be alone with him." Natsume repeated the line, his face consistent all throughout.

"But why?! I don't see anything wrong!"

"Just don't let yourself be alone with him."

"But he's not bad!"

"You shouldn't trust him."

"But why?!"

"BECAUSE I'M JEALOUS!"

The water splashed at his final words but Mikan didn't notice who the cause of it was. All Mikan could remember was that goose bumps crawled all over her integumentary system as her heart thumped fast at the moment he spoke the words that surprised her.

And when her vision cleared, she saw her towel leveled three inches closing in on her face and soon she felt it wrap around her as Natsume lifted her up in a tight embrace.

Everything went too swiftly...

and for a moment, Mikan lost her senses.

She was all wet and all naked. She was supposed to be shaking with the evening breeze brushing in freely inside the open window, flooding and cooling the room.

She was dripping down to her toes... yet she felt...

warm...

Mikan opened her eyes.

**Badump!**

She heard his heartbeat at her ear as his arms tightened gently around her and... she realized what was happening. Natsume had been hugging her silently all this time (Maybe lifting her to that extent that she couldn't feel the floor of the tub at all.).

The thought of going wild and pushing him away crossed her mind, but the little brunette ignored it. She didn't care. And at that moment, the irregular heartbeat she had been having since this morning suddenly vanished as it went beating steady and warmly now.

-

"Please say something."

Silence. Steady breathing.

_**"BECAUSE I'M JEALOUS..."**_

"Please say it again, " Mikan whispered as she rested her head shyly along his chest.

Slowly, Natsume draped the cloth around her as he gently tied it and made her hold onto the bind. "Hold it tight no matter what."

"What? But Natsff-"

He had planted a gentle kiss at the side of her lips, making her wince.

"Natsume?"

His eyes were a bit shady, but she knew he was in his right mind, "Just hold onto it."

"Bu-"

At this point he had closed in on her and kissed her lightly once again as he lowered her to the outer wall of the tub to sit on the floor just beside it. Pushing her gently and making her lean against the cool material as he kissed her, Natsume nibbled lightly at her lower lip to ask for her permission.

Mikan blushed a thousand shades of red as Natsume reached and grasped the rim of the tub for balance as she felt his lips tenderly tickling her lower lip. She wanted so much to push him away, but the thing that bothered her chest won over her and she kissed him back, slowly and gently unlocking her lips for his entrance as she held on tightly at the tie of the towel around her.

**Mikan. **Natsume thought as he deepened the kiss and when he noticed her gasping in lack of air, he released her lips and rested his left cheek on hers as he still held on the tub. When she had recovered, he quickly crushed his lips back against hers, ignoring the surprise she made him notice.

He just couldn't get enough of her.

**oxoxo**

"Hey," Tsubasa said a little higher than a whisper, "Psst!"

Yuu noticed Tsubasa and pushed his chair nearer, "Yep?"

Tsubasa slowly turned his head at the end of the table acting like a cat on the look out for its owner before stealing fish and glanced back at the surprised Yuu, "You noticed anything wrong between those two?" He formed a pointing position with his lips towards Natsume and Mikan at the end of the table, who had both been strangely popping, chewing and swallowing food in synch like zombies.

Yuu shook his head sideways and glanced at Koko.

"I couldn't get in," Koko said, scratching his head. He was of course referring to his mind reading ability which was having disturbances at the moment, "Bad weather I think."

Yuu's and Tsubasa's eyes went plain anime-style as they thought how dumb it would be to say that excuse.

"Hey I'm not dumb!" Koko said defensively.

Ruka slowly wiped his mouth with the napkin and stood up from the table, without anyone noticing him except for his bunny which came hopping after him.

It was lunch time on their second day at their temporary job as the waiters, but there was no sign of the bartender, nor Kyo.

"How great of Mr. Ayame. He just came in, gave useless instructions... and left!" Tsubasa cracked, "No wonder he looks so young!"

Their branch seemed to be people less that day and work was not much of a problem, so, they enjoyed their lunch at the actual dining tables of the setting.

"Are you okay?" Natsume managed to whisper as he pretended to drink from his glass.

Mikan blushed and gave a small nod as she pecked carelessly on her sandwich. She failed to notice a little mayonnaise left at the bottom of her lower lip.

Natsume's eyes fell on it and after it rung a bell; he immediately blushed and looked away.

"There's mayo on your... lips."

Realizing it, the brunette quickly licked it in, not noticing Natsume's wildly burned face after what she just did.

"Mikan!"

Everyone was startled with the suddent shout as Ruka came in running inside the restaurant, "Your watch! Quick!" came Ruka's hurried voice.

Thanks to Ruka, Mikan managed to turn on her watch just in time when a gray haired man appeared in the entrance.

* * *

_Please don't forget to review guys!_

_If I'd receive more than ten reviews for this chapter, I might update very soon!!!_

_again... reviews=fuel..._

_**Natsume felt threatened with Kyo's presence**_

_**yet managed to remind Mikan how he felt and still feels...**_

_**watch out for more NxM moments in the next chapter, and revelationS in the near future!!!**_


	7. Errands

_Before you get to reading, again...I don't own Gakuen Alice... just the stories An Ordinary Day With Natsume, The Last Cursed Warrior, A Summer Stuck with You and of course... this fic. A Week Stuck with You, sequel to ASSWY just because it garnered 550+ reviews..._

* * *

**OXOXO**

**ERRAND**

**OXOXO**

**"The five knights, the princess and the undefined carrot."**

"Hello, everyone!"

Everyone along the table shot their glances toward the entrance at the instant the whiny voice echoed the room.

And there was Ayame, the carefree owner of the place they have been working in at. He was dressed in another alarming wardrobe, that wasn't a surprise. What wrapped his top was a red printed jacket having golden buttons, a furred neckline and two long tails at the back of it. White jeans draped his lower body as sandy brown boots dressed his pedals. Oh, and what was horrid about him this time was his perfectly curled hair which was half pulled up in a ribbon matching the prints of his red jacket.

Everyone stared in shock, their spoons halfway frozen before their mouths, except for little Youichi who had just come out of the comfort room. He stared plainly at Ayame, who in turn had glittery eyes, seeing a cute boy like him in the place.

"Who is that idiot?" the little kid asked, staring unflappably back at him.

Tsubasa and Yuu both had dropped jaws while Koko smiled at the scene. Natsume and Ruka just continued their meal while Yuki quickly sprangled off his chair and fetched Youichi.

"Mr. Ayame!" Yuki cried while running, raising Youichi both hands toward Ayame's direction, "Little Youichi didn't mean a single thing!"

Ayame in turn was swaying rapidly and weakly, a big arrow pierced right through his heart. He was acting more like an idiot by the way his eyes turned teensy small and spiral alternatively.

"What's the problem with him? That Kyo guy had called him idiot yesterday and he didn't even bother overreact," Tsubasa said with a popped vein on his forehead indicating he was a little pissed. He licked his plate clean and stood up, "I'll take the bar today, Ruka."

"How can... a little kid call me...idiot. He's... still supposed to be in the state of tabula rasa!," Koko said after a lot of effort reading Ayame's swirling mind. (f.y.i. tabula rasa means blank slate which further means "in innocent state")

Yuki, who had always been very fretful, panicked while his other friends followed Tsubasa, ignoring their boss who was in a state of idiocracy shock. (f.y.i. idiocracy's just a made up guys...supposed to mean stupidity)

"Come on! Everybody! Mr. Ayame is fainting! Youichi... _please_ say you're sorry."

Youichi shot him a death glare similar to one of Natsume's and quickly hopped off his grasp and fled to his chair to finish his omelet.

"A band of stoics!" Yuki huffed with a sweat drop and turned to Ayame, finding him holding a piece of fork close to his carotid pulse.

"Mr. Tomodachi!!!!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Everyone else glanced back and saw the situation on slow motion mode. Yuki was running hastily towards the gray haired idiot who was swaying the fork and about to plunge it in his fatal part. The purple haired guy had finally grabbed the lethal weapon, yet accidentally tripping on a spoon, sending him to fall right on their boss. For a split second, Yuki saw himself lying on top of the stupefied Ayame, and right then, a loud explosion deafened them all.

-

After a few minutes...

"Is everyone alright?!" Yuu yelled, fanning the smoke away from its source.

**What happened? **Mikan thought as she felt the cool surface of marble with her right hand, and some abandoned cloth tangled at her left. **Wait a second...**

"Mr. Ayame?" Yuki stuttered in pale lips as the others scanned the room.

"Hey. He was here a minute ago," Tsubasa said, walking fast towards the entrance and stopped just before reaching outside, "Not a speck of him."

"He must've left," Yuu suggested, forcing a laugh.

"Leaving his clothes and shoes behind," Ruka added with plain eyes in evident suspicion.

Natsume heard this and glanced at the ditched clothes the petrified Yuki was holding. **How? **he thought, sensing some aura nearing him.

Still crumpling the clothes in his arms, Yuki stood up and freaked out, "What did I do?! What did I do?!" he cried, peeping at the holes of the textile. "Mr. Ayame! Where are you?!" He again sank to the floor and nearly fainted.

"Calm down. You didn't do anything." Natsume said, shoving his hands in his pockets, "Nothing's impossible in this place."

"That's right."

Natsume flinched and quickly glanced to where the voice had come from...

and as expected...

Kyo appeared standing behind Tsubasa, his hands shoved in his pockets, too, "You can give me those now, Yuki."

The raven haired boy's brows furrowed at the sight of him and Kyo gave him a easing look.

Yuki noticed Natsume's eyes, yet he quickly gave the bundle to Kyo and retreated to do his job when the orange haired guy quickly grabbed his hand.

Natsume who was about to resume, stopped halfway from pacing his foot and stared at Kyo's hand at the corner of his eye.

Kyo stood still, squeezing Yuki's arm lightly as he stared him straight in the eyes.

"Is there something you want, Sir Kyo?" Yuki asked with a plain face. He was half proud of himself that he had dealt with his irregular heartbeats in just one night, thanks to Natsume, yet part of him was still worried about their boss.

"I need someone to go with me for some errands."

**oxoxo**

"Take that."

Tug!

"This one."

Tug! TUg!

"Pull it! Careful!"

Yuki huffed and puffed, pulling hard on the huge sack until his efforts were answered as the whole pyramid of sugar sacks broke down, all falling on him, squeezing him like a pancake flat on the floor. Everyone else glanced at their direction and just sighed. **Them again?**

Looking at his situation, Kyo blinked at him, "You're so pathetic."

Yuki puffed his cheeks as he heaved himself up, tossing a bag of sugar on top of the huge pile of groceries which crowded the whole lot. He didn't bother reply to the insult for indeed, he was. It was his sixth bad fall and to think this one was a bit gentler compared to the last one where he accidentally ran down the grocery cart into a mountain of Spanish sardines, Spam and Corned beef. Pathetic was the perfect term for him, whether Mikan was girl or boy.

"So what more do you need?" the purple-haired fellow asked after he regained his position at the stern of the cart, his face filled with scratches and band aids which appeared out of nowhere.

Kyo just stared at him, his arms crossed at the back of his head as he stood beside his companion, calmly.

"That's enough," Kyo finally answered but stopped the front of the cart when Yuki pushed it, "Leave it there."

Yuki's eyes twitched in confusion, "But you-"

"Oh come on... You actually thought I'm gon'na buy all those stupid stuff? " he said nonchalantly, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking ahead, leaving the pissed off Yuki with fat vein pops all over his steaming head.

**oxoxox**

Tsubasa stormed in the kitchen door with a red, steamy and vein-popped face, his right hand clutching a notepad filled with withdrawn orders,

"Natsume! This's your sixth burnt omelet and the customers are all shrieking with the vetsin you've been putting as frostings on their cheese cakes!!! Your chocolate shake tastes like horse grass and your iced tea tastes like dick! **How could you claim the kitchen when you don't now how to cook even for crap after all!!!!!"** he was about to blabber another batch when his tongue was caught by the very dark death glare that the raven-haired boy shot him.

"Get out or i'll make iced tea with **yours**."

Without another word, Tsubasa pivoted on his heel as goose bumps crept his lumbar and he quickly skipped out of he kitchen, forcing a calm face when Ruka almost bumped on him.

"Everyone's clearing out, Tsubasa!" the blonde told him with a nervous face as his bunny reflected his emotion. "Where's Nats-"

But he wasn't able to finish his sentence for Tsubasa just brushed past him with a silly face. He quickly glanced back for a look on his best friend yet was no longer surprised with the usual stare Natsume answered him.

Sigh. "Should I tell them to close down?"

**oxoxox**

**"Are you deaf or are you just trying to piss me off?!!!" **Yuki shrieked as he as he occasionally stumbled on a few strong currents that had carried his bare foot as he tried to keep up with the carrot-head.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

He was carrying his shoes with one hand and was raising his pants with the other, trying to avoid his pants on getting wet, "You brought me to the grocery, made me fetch a pile of stuff and turned out just buying a piece of mint! You made me go all the way up an eleven-storey stock company with , just for you to throw your wrapper at the rooftop! Then you made me count all those people who wore the best Chucks while we sat along the sidewalk, pretending to be beggars because you said you'd buy the most famous one, and make me produce a list of it, and then just losing it down the drain! Are these what you call ERRANDS??!!" Missing a rock, Yuki tumbled, feeling something squishy at his souls with a loud splash.

"And what are we supposed to do in this drain?!"

Kyo whistled as he glanced around the dark place with his flash light. "We're looking for the list you made of course. I want those famous Chucks badly."

Yuki steamed. "I ALREADY TOLD YOU!!! WE DON'T NEED THE LIST IDIOT!!!"

Kyo immediately stopped and turned to him. "Alright, forget about the list."

At last, Yuki sighed as he was about to turn back from were they came from, but was thunderstruck when he felt Kyo's arm heave him right down the shallow, sticky water.

"FWHAT VTHE HELL ARFE VYOU VOING??!!"

"Swimming out of here of course!"

**oxoxox**

"They're gone!!!"

The sky was getting a little darker than usual as cumulonimbus clouds started to flood the sky. Slowly, drizzle had fallen from above, lightly sprinkling the monuments and windows free from dust.

"What? How come?"

"It just stopped. I don't know."

"Maybe the rain did something to it."

The small press powder which had a small TV screen showed the last image taken from the carrot head with Yuki whining on something, then the image suddenly blurred and the live-camera died with a hissing sound.

"No. The bug must've freaked again."

Natsume bit his lower lip when Ruka gave him an apologetic look. The pressed powder TV which was Hotaru's gift forhim actually had a camera bug with it, and obviously, something must have happened to the bug.

"The last signal before stopped was them quarreling at a dark place."

**Dark place??? **This sent Natsume's hairs to rise in alert.

**oxoxox**

"Pwaah!!!" Yuki panted heavily when he was able to come out the water once again. He panted heavily, gasping for air and immediately felt the clog in his throat. He felt he had swallowed gallons of that murky water and he sure was going to stab Kyo right through the heart the next time he would see him, but when he opened his eyes, he totally forgot about the scheme when the grayish-white sky greeted his eyes as it was partially blurred by the droplets of rain.

"We're no longer under the drain!!!" he screamed in joy after he glanced at the surroundings.

"All drains lead to rivers idiot," Kyo's icy voice suddenly tickled his ears and he jumped away, realizing Kyo was right at his back, holding his waist. "Don't worry a thing. That up there wasn't a drainage at all. Just a water vessel connecting the river to this artificial river.

Yuki stared at him with teed off eyes. **I don't understand.**

The pale-faced boy was immediately surprised when Kyo suddenly took of his shirt and threw it far away to the grass, next flew away his pants and his boxers as he motioned near Yuki with a smile on his face.

"Come on!"

-

_"Come on!"_ a shrill voice sounded from the press powder, sending them all to scramble around it.

"The bug's back!!!"

"Flashlight! Flashlight!

_"What do you mean come on?! And where he hell are your clothes??!!!"_came a familiar voice which sent Natsume to snatch the screen away from Yuu's hands. Ruka quickly aimed the flashlight towards the screen.

-

"Of course they're there. Let's just let it dry a bit."

"It's raining you moron!" Mikan blabbered, inching away from Kyo who had been swimming nearer.

"Well. Come on... A little swim won't hurt! Come on, take that jacket of yours off if you don't want to catch a cold."

"Get off me!"

"Come on! You gay?!"

Both were wrestling each other as Kyo tried to remove Yuki's top. The water splashed as Yuki tried his best to go out of the water with Kyo heaving him back...

AND ALAS!

A loud SPLASH! ended it...

, revealing Kyo swirling Yuki's jacket over his head, teasing the now horrified Yuki.

"See?! No harm done!"

-

"Holy shit," Yuu uttered with white eyes, while the others- Ruka, Tsubasa and Koko all had dropped jaws at the sight of Yuki's bare flesh.

"Son of a... Wait Natsume you have to see this.. Hey where's Natsume?!"

He was nowhere to be found.

And after a pause... a very loud and ear piercing scream burst out from the small speaker of the press powder which almost broke it. And it was obviously Mikan's.

* * *

_That was a long one isn't it? Okay, so now i gotta know how you feel..._

_ I think I deserve a lot of reviews on this chapter. I really exerted a lot of effort getting it done..._

_I'm a bit troubled by where this is going to because i think a lemon would come up...and the rating's still on T.. SO... I 'might' change the rating when it's coming just to be safe... but well, it would of course depend on you guys...i wouldn't want to put in lemons if my readers aren't that mature yet and really don't like em around you know..._

_So **Q: SHOULD I PUT A LEMON AND CHANGE THE RATING OR NOT?**_

_if I get fifteen replies as to 'with lemon', i'll do my best... But that is... if I'd see more than fifteen replies..._

_just reply in your reviews please..._

_**cOmmentS? SuggestiOns? any impOrtant matters tO discuss? just PM me guys...**_

_**again..**_

_**review=fuel**_

_**gathrun=review- motivated author...**_

**_A_**

**_ horrible event had just happened _**

**_to our poor heroine (or hero?)..._**

**_Will Natsume make it on time before _**

**_his damsel in distress is discovered?_**


End file.
